As We Learn From The Past
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: Toguro was a great teacher, it had been a shame that he ended that way or maybe he is given a second chance? will the boys learn another lession from this man?


Learning From The Past

Character Toguro

Rated: T

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this though it would be nice!

"So I'm not the only one that was woken, at the ass crack of dawn." Yusuke said, as he met Kuwabara at the steps up to Genkai's temple. "Yeah, she just kicked our asses last week; at that house. And now she's calling us up here."

"well at least this time, she didn't kid nap you." Kurama interrupted Kuwabara. As he appeared from the bushes. Freighting the half conscious boys. "Good morning Kurama," Yusuke and Kuwabara said after gaining there composer. "We all will be lacking sleep." Kurama joined them as they walked

as they reached the top, they saw Hiei, who wore an annoyed look on his face. He was leaning against the wall. "Your late," He called out to the three human boys. "Well sorry," Kuwabara groaned; as they walked up the last stair.

"Kurama that human body of yours makes you weak and it sickens me." Kurama ignored the rude comment. "I am glad you were on time Hiei." they walked passed the Fire apportion, and into the temple doors. The were surprised when Koenma stood in place of Genkai

"She better not be dead," Yusuke thought to himself, as He and Kuwabara gave each other uncomfortable looks. Koenma stood as he bowed his head. "I have some horrible news" He said lowly as he kept his eye contact away from the others

"What is it pacifier breath!" Yusuke screamed, his voice begging to crack as he grabbed and shook the demi god. "Please" He said lowly as he closed is eyes "Genkai can't be dead" Kuwabara said as he held his breath.

"She can't be dead!" Yusuke began to tear up "She was just wished back from the dark tournament. It hasn't even been two years, now and she died? How is this fair?" "Life's now fair" Koenma said softly. "Well, I'll make it fair. I'll beat the living crap out of you until you bring her back. I'm not ready for her to die yet"

Suddenly the Yusuke's grip loosened, as he was hit in the head with a large object. He fell on to the ground knocked prone, only a few moments later Koenma; was lying on the opposite side of the teen with a familiar object next to him.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Kuwabara looked over to see Genkiai; she almost had the same expression that Hiei wore earlier. "I'm glad my only purpose in life, is to keep you happy" She grouched at the teen boy, who was sitting up. "Genkai?" he asked rubbing his head, "I knew she wasn't dead" Kuwabara said happily

"who else would it be you dimwit?" she growled "If you had been paying attention to your surroundings, you would have felt my spirit energy, and know that Koenma was attempt to fool you." Did that lesson teach you nothing?" she growled. "Why did you hit me "Koenma's eyes were watering, as he quickly wiped up the tears.

"Because you should know better, not to joke about some one's death." Yusuke stood up, and glared at the demi god below him. "I'm going to kill, you where you stand" he said as he prepared to hit him."Yusuke, you should really lean to take a joke." a large sweat drop, rolled off Koenma's head. "This is no joking matter you little brat!" he screamed as he grabbed the demi god's shirt.

"That is enough," Genkai called out as she was beside Yusuke "If it weren't for the fact that I didn't believe in unnecessary violence, I would have let him hit you." She said as she helped Koenma up. "It was a joke" Koenma attempted to defend him self.

"And you wonder why you in the office all day, stamping papers." She growled, as she began to walk back to her dojo. "My shows are on and they are not my problem" she said as she closed the door the boys looked question to the demi god. "Genkai is now feeling the affects of ageing. And recommended some one to train, you he is a very good teacher and will whip you into shape." Koenma said gaining most of his pride that Genkai had taken from him back.

They all walked behind Koenma, they were all wondering what person Genkai could have them train with, "they must be powerful, to have Genkia's trust." Kurama thought. "How much longer do we have to walk?" Kuwabara thought to him self. "These foolish humans are so weak" Hiei thought "I am pacifier breath is so dead" Yusuke thought to him self. There destination was some distance from the temple and the dojo was strange to them.

It looked identical to the one Genkai trained them, in but it looked newly restored. And had large plaque, they had lists of names. The only one to pay close attention, to this was Kurama he attempted to read the names, on the plaque. But was distracted when he hears a deep voice

Sort, of cheery greet them. "Good afternoon, gentlemen" He said as he wiped his brow it had been obvious that he was training himself.

Koenma smiled to the man, As if they were acquaintance. "Otto I would like to introduce you to Team Urameshi " he pointed to the four boys, "This is Yusuke," Koenma pointed to him "Yo" He said "This is Kuwabara" Koenma repeated the point "Hey nice to meet you" Kuwabara said "This is Kurama" The demi god pointed to Kurama "It's a pleasure" he nodded "And that's Hiei." the demi god finished the introduction after Hiei's simple statement "Hn"

"It is nice to meet you all," Otto said as he nodded. He would hold up his act, as best as he could he did not want the boys. To know that he was there former opponent. In fear that they wouldn't listen or find them self's better than him. He was thankful for Genkia's and Koenma's wish. At frist he was a little eradiated that they would make a decision for him but in the end he was thankful.

((Flash back))

_Genkai had just returned from her meeting with Otto Toguro and what was instructed. She walked to Koenma's office. "The boys have stated there wishes" She nodded. "And?" She asked. "They all wished for your return" Genkia's eyes widened Koenma couldn't help but smirk ___

_"Your more important than you thought" he said "And now for your wish" He said as she looked at him and began to open her mouth but he interrupted " Now that I took your place, You shouldn't really get a wish but I have a feeling that we both want the same thing so we'll cheat a little. ___

_They walked to king Ema's office, Koenma didn't bother to nock as he walked in his father was doing some type of paper work and barely noticed his son's entrance. "Father, there was one last wish that wasn't made from the Urameshi team" he took his eyes away from the papers and looked at him. "You have a wish, and so dose Genkai" __  
_  
_they both nodded as they looked at him "But only one can be made" His voice was deep and echoed though the room. " Genkai won most of the battles for the team and I was her substitute " His father just watched. " and our wish goes hand in hand so I believe you could make it one wish" __  
_  
_"well," He looked amused. "Tell me your wish," Genkia's stepped forward and bowed lightly to the God. "My wish is to Bring Otto Toguro state of mind back, before it was changed by the demon Kirin." Koenma spoke right after her finishing " And I wish for him to be removed from limbo pay for his sins for Sakyo and be placed in to heaven" the lord thought about this for some time making both of the nervous___

_"Otto has done great things for the human community and will be punished for the crimes he had committed in his demon form. But I will release him from limbo and erase most of his demon memories." Genkai and Koenma sighed relived that there friend would be release. "Thank the gods" Genkai thought "Your welcome" King Ema said in her head___

((Flash back ended))

"You will be staying here with me, in my temple for several days to train." "Days!" Kuwabara interrupted Otto with his outburst. "I can't stay here for days, what will my sister do?" "We have..." He was interrupted again, by the panicked human. He was silenced quickly by Hiei, who hit him in the back of his head with his katana. "Silence fool" "You know what Hiei?" Kuwabara growled as he turned to the smaller demon, "That is enough" Otto said his voice had become deeper.

"As I was saying," He looked warningly at the arguing team mates. This intimidated Kuwabara, but Hiei didn't seem to be frightened. "I have called upon Botan, she will bring you the items you need for your stay."Were goanna walk back to the temple every day?" Yusuke asked sarcastically "We will stay in this temple" "all of us" Kurama asked. "This is a study dojo, and had housed several students."

"I won't say around for this foolishness," Hiei said. As he began to leave. "I have much for you to learn" Otto attempted, to keep him with his words. They did not please Hiei, as he continued to walk. Otto grinned as he looked towards the demon "We will spar against each. Other nightly" The fire demon stopped as he turned around "I could use a few new tactics" He said his opened his mouth again to insult the large human when he stopped

Yukina walked from the bushes, into plain sight "Yukina?" Kuwabara asked in shock "Kazuma I'm so glad you arrived. Mr. Otto and I were worrying if you had trouble getting up here" he ran to her as Kuwbara noticed the large batch of leaves in her arms " What are you doing up her?" he asked as he took the large pile out of her hand. "She had volunteered to cook for us" "That's really sweet of you Yukina!" Kuwabara said

"She will be staying with us as well?" Kurama asked. in a skeptical tone "No" He smiled at the skeptical fox " I will escort her to the temple at night fall, and escort her back at day brake." he paused "I told her that she didn't have do this, but she insisted. It would get her out of the temple" he chuckled lightly

"Yukina?" He called out to the small apportion, as she was holding the door open for Kuwabara "yes?" She asked politely "will you see that the boys are placed in there rooms I have some errands to run quickly" she nodded "be safe" she called out to the man as he nodded and quickly disagreed into the forest

Yukina was still holding open the door, waiting for the boys to follow her in as Kurama was the first one to the door, he took it from her grasp allowing her to enter. he was the last one in the dojo. "Wow, he wasn't kidding this place is huge!" Yusuke said as he looked around.

"Yukina was now washing the leafs, that Kuwabara put in the sink for her" Mr. Otto said he he had over 12 students living here, with him at one time. "Living with him, did they have homes?" Kuwabara said, as he sat down on floor. "It really not that un common." Kurama said, as he looked around his surroundings. "Then why don't we live with Genkai" Yusuke asked, as he headed down the hall way to find his room. "

"Because she's a wise woman." Hiei said coldly, as he found an open window ceil. "Kurama couldn't help but snicker, "Hiei" He just said. As he followed Yusuke hoping to find a nice room, with easy excess to leave if needed. "So what are you washing Yukine?" he said attempting to brake the silence between the three

Hiei cringed he hated the all little nick names, this baka made up for his sister. Staying staying in Ningenkai long enough. To understand these nick names, the were given by courting couples and he would not allow such a thing to happen.

"There Tea leafs," Yukina said to Kuwabara as she had rinsed them and laid them out to dry"Mr. Otto showed me, a huge bushel of them, earlier today. When we walked up here," she fished laying them out to dry and would proceed to making tea later. "So I guess he's nice?" Kuwabara asked. As she came and sat beside him. "Very he is polite and very sweet" she then blushes, and giggled a little

both of them gave funny looks, to Yukina as she regained her composer. "What's so funny Yukina?" Kuwabara said in almost a jealous tone. "oh nothing" she smiled innocently" Kazuma can I tell you a secret?" she said then looked to Hiei, who seemed interested in the secret as well. " You would like to hear as well Mr. Hiei?" She asked giggling again.

Hiei felt almost a light blush on his face, as he was discovered by his twin. "Uh...sure" He said a little cough off guard. She leaned in closer to the boys, "This man is close to Genkai "after hearing it was only gossip he leaned back against the window. But still paying a attention to her talking.

"Could it be her son?" Kuwbara asked quietly Yukina shrugged, as she looked at him "They do agnolage the other's existence but Genkai is keeping a distance from the man I don't understand why" "then it has to be one of Genkia's old students" Kuwabara said as they both nodded.

"Well that sucks," Yusuke said as he and Kurama walked out into the living room. "What sucks Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, as he looked up at the man. "There's only one room, left that means you'll have to share it with Hiei" He said with a wide smirk. "The heck I won't!" Kuwabara stood in an outrage frightening Yukina.

"Would you watch where you're throwing your fits, you almost injured Yukina" Hiei called loudly to the man. Who turned around, "why are you so protective over Yukina? Do you like her to?" he asked as the sword could be formed in his hand. "Why did you say that Yusuke" Kurama rubbed his head, as he walked into the room to separate the boys.

"It was a joke!" he called back. But probably wasn't heard over, they loud yelling of Kuwabara. Kurama spoke a few words that Yusuke couldn't hear it even if he wanted to. "Well, Kuwabara said as he walked though Kurama, and off to find his own room." Hiei remained in the window, and Yukina made it back to the kitchen. Kurama walked over to see if she was alright. She nodded, just as she was begging to speak Otto walked back into the temple.

"Yusuke you should have learned before, that jokes are not taking lightly in this group because of your mouth. You have angered Kuwabara and Hiei and frightened Yukina. "Otto said as he walked in placing the bags from his arms to the floor." You will be punished the best way I see fit." Yusuke's eyes began to widen as he saw the larger man walk up and used his finger he and blue spirit energy formed around his arms and then around his feet.

"Your using the old hag's techniques is ya?" he said and as Otto stood yusuke fell to the ground. "Damn these things are heavy!" Now go run forty laps around the dojo "what this is stupid punishment!" he called as he lay there "I did not ask your option, just go" the rattling in Otto's voice shook him. And he walked out and attempted to run, with the weights finding it hard to do so.

"Are you alright Yukina?" He asked as he looked to the ice maiden. "I didn't want them to be mad at me," Yukina said. "You did nothing wrong," he said again as he looked to the two in the "Lunch is approaching," He said as he looked out the dojo window, to see Yusuke struggling to run. "he should be done by then after we should start our real training" the boys nodded as kurama picked up his and Kuwabara things and walked to his room.

Lunch had come and gone, as they all ate silently, Yukina had even talked Hiei into at least eating a sandwich. Yusuke was only his thirty eight lap and they were forced to eat lunch with out him. Kurama felt a little guilty but Kuwabara and Hiei felt a little justice.

They all walked out of the doors, as yusuke finished his final lap. "And forty!" he called proudly, as they all walked down the dojo. "Good" Otto called as he release him from his chins, and began to walk "The training has begun, come along Yusuke" "Waite what this isn't fair" He called out as the others walked. "I just finished running," Otto said nothing as the group continued to walk.

"Mr. Yusuke," Yukina called catching his attention, from the group. "Here I made you a quick sandwich. It will be easier on your stomach, for training" He quickly too the sandwich almost devouring it in one bite. "Thanks Yukina," he mumbled as he ran to catch up with the group.

Days passed by slowly; to the boys it felt like weeks. They were all exhausted, and beginning to lose there tempers with each other. Even the cool minded Kurama was beginning to be annoyed by the two teen's constant arguing. "Silence" the fox called, as the two boys, who had begun to beat the crap out of each other stopped. " I can't take your consists idiotic fights."

"I will be stepping out for a brake," Kurama informed them as he walked out the back door. Hiei attempted to follow him, and he stopped glaring at the demon. "I don't need company" he shut the door. He had to admit ,that he was a little out of character, but his body aches sure he was use to pain, but he relied on his wits his brain, and studying to make him win fights. He was not use to the constant cardio and weight lifting.

Though he did have to admit, he could feel his Youki growing stronger. He had confidence in himself, that he could now control Youko Kurama easier. But this man, he was a strange one. He Knew all of there fighting tracts, and found ways around them to find there weak points. Yet he had not seen them fight before had he?

He walked closer to the plaque as he read off the names; none of the names caught his

Attention they were just names of the dead. "Kurama are you alright," A sweet voice called to him. She was a little frightened, to approach him. "Yes I am fine Yukina; there is no need to fear me." He smiled lightly. "If you are in pain, I can heal you" she said as she walked closer. He could see her Youki forming, in her hand.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I am fine I just need some fresh air." he looked to her she looked away way and nodded. "You dinner is in the oven, I wanted to keep it warm for you."Thank you Yukina, he looked up to the sky with a light chuckle "I didn't notice how late it was."Otto should be taking you home any moment?" HE asked.

"Yes he is busy scolding Yusuke again, he is so hard on that poor boy" She said. "Well he is only worried about his well being, Yusuke need to start thinking. Otto fears if he doesn't' start thinking fights though that he will be killed." Yukina nodded. "I do disapprove your pair fighting's" Yukina said kurama thought for a moment before responding

"Oh our sparing matches," Yukina nodded "Hiei always wants to spar with Kazuma and he always beats him." Yukina looked sad and Kurama hid his grin. "He in his own way, is helping Kuwabara grow stronger" His words comforted her a bit.

Otto walked out of the temple, and nodded to his newer student. "I trust that the fresh air has cleared your mind?" He asked. As looked to him "Yes it has thank you." Otto nodded "You all are growing stronger, you may not sense it yet but this training will help you all." he looked towards Yukina and began to walk towards the path Yukina followed.

Kurama appeared to be walking back into the dojo, when they left. He stopped Hiei from walking out side, to follow them. He followed them home every night, making sure Yukina got home safely. "I will follow tonight; I have an idea who this man is" Hiei looked question at the fox but just walked in and sat down. He knew not to question the fox.

Kurama followed them home; he covered his Youki, making him undetectable from all other creatures. This was one of his mastered techniques, from all those years of being the king of thieves. There conversation was innocent, and revolved mostly around flowers and different enable plants. Yukina and Otto looked to be enjoying the conversation; they made it to the temple as he saw Genkai waiting on the porch.

It had just become dark, and the lights around the temple turned on. "Afternoon Genkai," Yukina called to the elderly woman who nodded. "Afternoon Yukina," she said he noticed that the young man and Genkai did not keep much eye contact. And mostly kept the conversation on Yukina. They sat on the porch discussing there day. Even telling Genkai about Kurama's out burst

"Your training must be difficult, if you have Kurama all roiled up" The two chuckled as Yukina walked inside, to get them tea. "So how long are you going to ignore me?" Otto asked as he sat across from Genkai. Kurama made sure his Youki stayed low as he listened in.

"I am not ignoring you; you are simply busy training the boys. You always were a better teacher than I was" she said as she looked up to the lager figure. "It's not like you to stand back, while I was teaching." He paused as the coolness, of the night blew across him. "Even as my student you were always helping me train." he smiled

It was obvious to Kurama, now who this man was. And was quite dumbfounded, that he still lived. And would be asking Koenma, how the process worked. Though he had accomplished what he came for he couldn't give up such an opportunity to pry more.

They spoke for several hours, surprising enough not borings the fox one moment, he thought there speaking of the old times, were interesting and some what romantic. He leaned back against the trees. Yukina had gone to bed, a little over an hour ago. It had become midnight the wolfs howling caught the couples attention

"It's that late already," Genkai said as she looked out to the full moon. "It might even be to late for me, to walk up to the dojo" He said with a smirk, as Genkai raised a brow "You have to remember I am back to my human strength, and wolfs do travel in packs" He smirked "What a lame excuse" Kurama thought. "Yes I know your luck with wild animals "she said back

"And there are no open beds in my temple," Genkai said as she began to stand. "I know of one" Otto said as she walked to the door, she turned and looked at him. "I'm sure both of us can fit in it" Genkia's face went red, and even Kurama eyes widened, a little as he smirked.

Genkai stood there for a few moments, most likely comprehending his offer. "Come along," she said quietly, this threw Otto and Kurama off. Kurama watched, as the large man stood. He had a light blush on his face, and after a few seconds he picked Genkai up with ease, and closed the door behind him.

Kurama safely made it back to the dojo, and walked in the door. Hiei who was waiting up for the fox raised a brow at the smirking fox. After a few second Hiei saw the same image, that Kurama had and Kurama laughed slightly, as he could feel Hiei's uneasiness "I'm off to bed." he called as he walked to his room.

They all gathered into the living room, "This is strange" Yusuke said. as he looked around. Yukina and Otto had been there every morning, before they woke but today the room was empty. "Kuwabara was the second to enter," Where is Yukina?" He asked as he looked in the kitchen. "He didn't come home," Hiei said as he appeared in the window. A few second later, Yukina walked though the door.

"Thank you again Hiei, for walking me to the dojo." She said as she walked into the kitchen, "You let Hiei walk you to the dojo?!" Kuwabara called out. "He was there to escorted, me he told me that Mr. Otto, was tending to something important."

She walked into the kitchen, as she began to prepare breakfast. Answering all the questions that Kuwabara, threw out to here. Kurama was the last to wake as he walked into the living room to see the boys were quietly eating breakfast. He sat down and enjoyed his breakfast after there morning chatter Otto walked though the doors. "Where have you been" Yusuke said as he popped a muffin in to his mouth

"I was visiting with an old team mate," he said as he sat down, eating his breakfast "I am sorry to say this, but to day will be our last training. I have gotten word from Koenma. That he has prepared a new mission for you." He quickly finished his food "I don't mean I will go any easier on you today." he stood as the others walked out the door.

Training under him had become easier and almost enjoyable for the boys. They had grown to respect there teacher, and found his jokes to be quite funny. The all felt stronger and saw improvements in there fighting. The day was coming to an end, and they all walked up to the temple they gathered there things and all met up and the front of the dojo.

"Hey pacifier breath," Yusuke called as he saw Koenma talking to Otto "I sense your strength has increased."Yeah I can shoot, my spirit gun father" He said as he pointed it at the demi god whose eyes widened. "I have become more proficient, in controlling my demon form." Kurama said after yusuke" "I took a few of your techniques my self." Hiei said as he dissapred into the forest "I learned a new trick but I'm not going to tell you" Kuwabara said as he smiled brightly.

"You all have made me proud, it was an honor training you and I look forward to seeing you all soon." Otto said, as he nodded his goodbyes. The boys began to walk down the temple stairs, to there home. "He's not a bad guy at all, "Yusuke said as he stretched."I like him over the hag any day" he continued as they walked down the stairs. "Yeah that man is a great teacher. He taught me how to control my power, and made me stronger." Kuwabara mentioned, "Yes it is funny what we can learn from our former enemies." Kurama said. Both of the boys stopped, as the staired at the fox "What do you mean?" they both said in unison.

"You didn't find it strange, that he knew all of our fighting strategies." Kurama pointed out "the old hag probably told him." Yusuke said "but that is kind of strange" Kuwabara said. "So who do you think he was fox?" Yusuke said, as he looked to the boy "well, if my theory is right I do believe it was Otto Toguro." "No way!" Yusuke said "Your predictions are right Kurama" Koenma popped out of the bushes freighting Kuwabara.

"Cant you just walk up like a normal person?" he asked. Koenma ignored the comment, and continued his statement. "Otto Toguro was a great teacher; he ran a dojo teaching children to become demon killers. So they could protect there villages. One day kirinen came along. And as his sick way of an invitation for the tournament, he killed all of his students. After that moment Toguro was lost. The man you knew at the tournament was only the shadow of the great man he was"

The human boys looked at each other. "Wow, I can't believe it was him" Yusuke said as he stared up to Genkai, who was watching back at him. "Everyone has there weakness Yusuke and Otto was Her's. It was hard for her to believe that he was back and found it easier to ignore his being. And was a little upset, when I asked him to train you." Koenma continued on.

"But he's in peace now right?" Yusuke asked, as he turned forward "Yeah he's at peace," Koenma answered. "I guess the teachers were right, you can learn form the past" Kuwabara said as he and Kurama and Koenma walked down the stairs. "Yusuke looked up to the sky, "I knew you were a good man," He then walked down, to catch up with the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He wasn't so bad after all was he Yusuke XD I just thought it be a cute little segment to show the great teaching side of Toguro XD

In loving memory of flash (Ryan Trot) your sudden death has shocked us all you will be remembered with love. R.I.P (6/15/93-3/29/10)

Thanks for reading  
M&H


End file.
